1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever of an automotive transmission, and more particularly, to a shift lever of an automotive transmission, which can reduce an operating time and an assembling process when the shift lever is assembled in the automotive transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive transmissions change gear ratios in order to constantly maintain the rotation of an engine according to the speed of a vehicle. In order to change the gear ratio, a shift lever or electronic shifting means which is connected to the automotive transmission are typically operated by the driver (in the case of a manual or automated manual transmission). Transmissions can largely be classified into three types of transmissions: a manual transmission; an automatic transmission; and a manumatic (tiptronic) transmission. In the manual transmission, a driver is able to manually/mechanically change the gear ratio (gear) in the transmission through the use of a lever or stick shifter installed in the vehicle. Conversely, in the automatic transmission, the gears are automatically changed according to the speed of a vehicle via a slipping action. In the manumatic transmission, drivers are able to perform a manual shift operation by increasing or decreasing the gear ratio while performing the automatic shift operation in parallel or may choosing to operate the vehicle in a manual transmission mode, or to perform the automatic shift operation by providing an automotive transmission together with the manual transmission.
The automotive transmission is provided with a shift lock function called a transmission lock function. The shift lock function was developed to prevent accidents associated with sudden unintended acceleration. The shift lock function basically includes a primary shift lock function for preventing a gear position of a shift lever from moving from parking position “P” or neutral position “N” to another gear position unless a brake pedal is depressed, and a secondary shift lock function of preventing the gear position of the shift lever from moving to reverse position “R” when the vehicle is moving in a forward direction at a predetermined speed or higher. In addition, in order to fully prevent a driver's malfunction, a full shift lock function may be provided for all gear positions.
Therefore, in order for a driver to move the shift lever to select a gear position, the shift lock function should be released. In general, a release button for releasing the shift lock function is provided in a knob serving as a handle installed at one end of the shift lever. If the driver moves the knob, the shift lever is moved in one direction to select the gear position. Here, the driver moves the knob while pressing the release button which is installed in the knob.
In order to allow the driver to release the shift lock function while pressing the release button, there is a need for a signal transmission system according to manipulation of the release button. When the knob and the rod are coupled to each other to transmit a signal by manipulating the release button, signal transmission is enabled by connecting the connectors formed in the knob and the rod. In this case, separately from a coupling process of the knob and the rod, a connecting process of the connectors is also required, thereby increasing the operating time and the assembling process.
Accordingly, in order to facilitate connection of the connectors when coupling the knob and the rod to each other, there is demand for methods of reducing the operating time and the assembling process.